


Cruel Hearted

by fightableomo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, Forced ABDL, Forced Feminization, Forced Infantilism, NSFW, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Jaskier demands to know what Yennefer has been doing to his little boy. She shows him, wether he likes it or not.This is a relatively nonsexual fic, but read and understand the tas before reading. Don't like, don't read
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Cruel Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> there is an allusion to lactation in here, but not enough to warrant and actual tag. so. i'm 
> 
> anyway, thanks to the lads on the little witcher discord for stocking me with ideas to steal :))))

It had all started when Jaskier picked up Geralt. He already knew he couldn’t be Daddy when Yennefer was there being her distorted version of a Mommy. But, Geralt seemed infatuated with the woman, even if she was harsh and condescending. So, he let Geralt have time with the witch, granted he came away unscathed. 

As far as he could tell on first look, he was unscathed. He looked happy, loose and refreshed. 

Jaskier smiled and took his hand, leading him away from the manor Yennefer had claimed as her own for the time being. “Did you have fun, little one.” 

Geralt cleared his throat, “If I hadn’t enjoyed my time spent with Yen, I would leave.” 

He hummed, “Are you an adult, right now?” 

“For now.” He didn’t pull his hand away, despite feeling less clingy. “That means I can and will have ale with dinner.” 

“Very well.” 

The two went off to the inn Jaskier had been staying in. And after eating, they went to bed down for the night, both pleasantly tipsy. 

Jaskier still knew what he had to do, even with a light bizz. Geralt needed a diaper lest he wet the bed. And with the night time diapers, came the added, leak resistant layer of a pilch. 

He stripped the man of his britches only to find his legs with angry red ligature marks and his bum red with rash. He nearly gasped at how irritated his skin looked, even after being away from that damned witch for a while. 

Frowning, he went and got lotion from his pack and came back to spread it on his baby’s skin. “What is that witch doing to you, love? Your poor behind. And these.” He traced one of the red lined, feeling the muscles under his delicate touch flinch. 

“That's no way to treat a sweetheart like you. You’re delicate.” He was not. But, Jaskier still pressed a kiss to his thigh. 

Getting him dressed in his nightshirt similarly revealed marks on his forearms, marks that received the same treatment. Thinly veiled anger and kisses after lotion was applied. Geralt didn’t respond verbally to anything, but let Jaskier do what he deemed necessary. 

The next morning, he was changed out of his soggy diaper and put in a fresh one before being dressed. The entire routine was made harder as all Geralt wanted to do was cuddle. Nothing put him in a headspace quicker than waking up to a wet diaper and a loving daddy to change him without hesitation. 

But once he had been dressed and fed, Jaskier once again took his hand to lead him off somewhere. And that somewhere was Yennimefer’s place of residence. 

Without knocking or waiting, he stepped into the manner and went to find the she-beast. But, knowing how Geralt got when they fought, he let him stay outside in the hall. 

Shutting the door carefully, he cornered Yennefer in her expansive bedroom. “There are marks all over that boy. I just don’t understand how you can be so cruel to my little boy. And his poor bum is red as the devil’s ass himself. Do you just let him sit in his filth?”

Yennefer didn’t look too surprised to be accosted. Instead, she scoffed, “Yes. He’s a baby, little brats don’t get to choose when they get their diapers changed, that’s an adult's decision”

Jaskier gasped at that, “How dare you. He is not a brat in the slightest. And you’re irresponsible if you’re the one making decisions and he comes out looking like that.”

She scowled and huffed in turn, “Maybe he’s not a brat to you because he knows you can’t handle him. You’re soft and pathetic, you have no backbone.”

“I don’t see how being cruel is the same as being stern. He behaves with me because I can actually handle him without doing whatever the hell it is you do to him, you heartless bitch. I don’t need to beat him into submission, he gives that to me freely.”

At that point, Yennefer stood up from where she sat at her armour. Shoulders back and nostrils flaring, she stared down her nose at him, glad she was nearly a span taller, “Do you want to see what I do to him? I can show you just how heartless I am.”

Reaching out, she grabbed his arm before he could answer. 

And while he tried to pull away, he couldn’t. By all means, he should have been stronger than this woman despite the height difference. But, his arms refused to obey. It wasn’t a locking of his muscles, rather his body being taken from him by the words she mouthed as she pulled him closer. 

Much like how Jaskier himself didn’t ask permission to enter her quarters, Yennefer hardly stopped to ask for permission to strip him. But that's what she did.

Once he was fully nude, she laid him down on the bed and let a small laugh come from her as she stared at his wilted manhood. “I’d offer to get you dressed, baby boy. But judging from this,” she reached out and flicked him, “Maybe you’d look better dressed as mommy’s little girl.”

She then set about getting him dressed, flicking her wrists to summon light things from around the room. With nimble fingers, she diapered him in a simple terry cloth diaper, much like the ones he put on Geralt. The only difference seemed to be the pilch. If what she put on him could be called that. 

Instead of hugging the nappy to his groin, it just sat atop, and it didn’t look particularly leak proof. It was soft pink, and from what he saw before it was put on, it had ruffles adorning the bottom. He was then put in a soft pink chemise. 

Only once he was fully dressed— though not for polite society—Yennefer set about binding the arms and legs that still refused to cooperate. 

His forearms were tied together with cords, making it look like his arms were perpetually cross. His legs, meanwhile had a restraint restricting their extension. A leather band was placed on his thigh and ankle, having to be tightened for his legs as opposed to Geralt’s. A thick band of leather strung the bands together, not letting him unbend his knee fully. Then, a second set of bands were placed just above the knee, holding a bar in place and forcing his thighs open. 

Yennefer then strapped yet another worn leather band around his head, positioning a silver handled pacifier in his mouth to sufficiently gag him. 

Only once he was fully immobilized did she drop the spell that kept his muscles lethargic and obedient to only her. As soon as he had the strength back, Jaskier started to push and pull, trashing about on the bed. 

Yennefer cooed, “Look at the fussy little bard. Keep trying, darling. If Geralt can’t break my bonds, you don’t have a chance in hell.” She turned her back and went to the door. 

Muttering another spell, this time with a hand gesture, she opened the door and cooed at the wide eyed witcher standing on the other end. 

She picked him up and instinctively, he hid her face in her should, curling up to do so. She could already tell that he was apprehensive that she greeted him and not Jask. He was prepared for a soft day, not whatever Yen had in mind for their play. 

She carried him in, bouncing him lightly as they stood at the foot of the bed. She took one of his hands, removing it from her dress and held it lightly, “Look little one, who’s that?” 

Geralt reluctantly pulled his head from her shoulder and looked to Jaskier, taking in his reddening face and unintelligible noises. 

He didn’t answer her question. 

She answered for him, “Is it daddy? Is that your daddy, little one? And he’s all dressed up like you! Do you think he’s cute like this? Does he make a good little girl for mommy?” 

He wanted to hide his face again but didn’t. 

She walked to the edge of the bed where Jaskier still thrashed, kicking his feet as hard as he could. She stuck a finger past his bloomers into his nappy. “Oh, looks like he’s still dry. What about you, Ger? It’s hard for mommy to tell when you’re dressed up like an adult. Silly little boy, let’s get you properly dressed.” 

She stripped him in a similar fashion and outfitted him in a loose shirt and a pacifier. She then placed him on a padded rocking chair with a few toys in his hand. But, still his gaze was locked on Jaskier. 

Yennefer followed his gaze to Jaskier, who had grown twice as squirmy and red since Geralt stepped into the room. While his embarrassment was palpable, at least it was silent. Trying to slur words out from behind the pacifier was getting annoying. 

She turned her attention back to the witcher and kissed his forehead, “Don’t worry, little one. You’re still mommy’s favorite, and you’re cuter than him. Daddy will be back in a bit. In the mean time, can you show our little bard how mommy likes her babies?” 

He gave a slightly imperceptible nod and Yennefer beamed. “Good boy.” 

She left the room to go get something from another part of the house. Leaving Jaskier alone with his little boy, though this time much more exposed than normal. 

Yennefer came back a minute later with a baby bottle filled with juice. She got onto the bed and propped him up as he was having trouble sitting himself up without the use of his arms, or really his legs. 

Letting him rest his head on her chest, she undid the gag and let the pacifier fall. As soon as it did, everything he had been forced to hold inside him mind came billowing out. 

“How dare you! Let me—” 

Or maybe it didn’t. Yennefer stuck the nipple of the bottle in his mouth, “Hush, now. You’re going to scare the baby.” 

Jaskier looked to Geralt, who indeed was staring back with wide eyes. He looked more curious than upset, but he wasn’t willing to bet, lest he make him cry. 

So instead, he shut up and focused on the bottle. At least it was better than being gagged. He tentatively sucks on the flexible nipple and was rewarded with apple juice. Bad apple juice at that.

He tried pulling his head away but the bottle followed. He resolved to just speak around the nipple, lisping as he did “This tastes like horse piss.” 

“It’s medicated juice, love.” 

“Don’t call me—” there was no point in articulating frustrations, not when he was having to speak around the bottle and the bitter juice dribbling into his mouth, “Medicated with what?” 

“Nothing of importance. If you finish your juice, I’ll get you something else to drink.” 

He turned his head, this time not to pull away. Instead, he looked at her breasts and gave one suck to the bottle. 

Understanding his silent question, she shook her head, “Absolutely not, those are not for you and they never will be, you lustful bard. Geralt is the only one to enjoy that privilege. Now drink your juice.” 

Near pouting, he drank again but stopped. There was no real reason to obey her. He wasn’t going to get what he wanted, so why should he play along with this horrible fantasy?

His question was answered quickly as Yen spoke softly, “The quicker you can do everything on my list, the quicker you can leave and never come back. Drink, and this will be over soon.” 

That was motivation enough for him to drink down the rest of the bottle.

Once the liquid was gone, she placed the pacifier gag back and left him on the bed again to tend to Geralt, who, for the most part was being good and quiet. 

As the bard laid there in his garish garb, still pink faced, but the promise of being released kept him from fussing too much. He could suck it up and handle the humiliation for a while longer so long as there was an end in sight. 

He just had to complete whatever Yennefer had on her depraved list. Come to think of it, what else could be on the list? From what he had seen, he guessed he was going to have to wet himself and call her ‘mommy’ at least once. 

Speaking of, he could feel his bladder start to nag him. They’d only been in Yennefer’s manor for an hour or two, and he knew he didn’t need to pee when he arrived. Maybe the juice he had practically been forced to imbibe had gone through him quickly. But more likely, he suspected the ‘medicinal’ properties of the juice was just a plain diuretic, available to any healer or herbalist. 

Whatever. He could play her games and deal with whatever herbs he had been slipped. 

Taking in a few deep breaths, he focused on the budding urge in his bladder. It wasn’t nagging yet, but it was growing, and rather quickly thanks to the juice. Instinctively, he squirmed, but stilled his body. He was in control. The mage was not controlling any part of his body, he was in control. This would be his choice. 

Those words became his mantra as he forced his body to relax before pushing himself to urinate. In the silence that seemingly surrounded him, he was more focused on the process than ever.

With a fair amount of goading, his bladder let out the first spurt of piss. He could feel the hot liquid leave and be immediately absorbed by his diaper. The warm wetness being wicked away didn’t encourage his body any more than it settled his mind. 

He was potty trained, dammit. And his body knew that. As soon as the first leak was allowed to escape, everything clamped back up. Letting out a bit of a frustrated whine involuntarily, he tried again. 

There was the slow building up of his muscles building up pressure to break the rules that governed them for so long. But once again, he let go. This time, the slow dribble leaking out of him didn’t stop. It didn’t pick up very much, but he could swear he heard the hiss of piss leaving him and soaking the padding stuck to his hips. 

Geralt flushed as he finished wetting, and Jaskier realized he probably could smell his piss. His senses were heightened, even if he chose to block out a lot of the mundane smells. His own piss probably stuck out like a sore thumb in the room that previously smelled of lavender and chamomile. Nice clean scents. 

The white haired man turned to Yennefer who was thumbing through a tome, “Momma, Daddylion wet himself.” 

A traitor to boot. 

Yennefer looked up and smiled at her little boy, “Thank you for letting mommy know.” She then turned to her little girl, laying prone on the bed. “Is that true?” 

His blush, which had never really gone away, came back, full force. With jerking motions, he nodded his head. _Yes, I pissed myself. Are we done yet._

Yennefer got up from her seat and walked over, a cruel smile painted on her face. Reaching past the leg of his bloomers, she felt inside the legholw for the telltale wetness, then retracted her hand and squeezed the front of the thick padding. “You’re right, the little baby did have an accident. Not a very big one, huh?” she cooed, “Looks like someone has an itty bitty baby bladder. No need for a change yet since you’re not stinky or leaky.” 

Just as she mentioned him making a stinking mess in his nappy, more bad news struck Jaskier. Something deep within his stomach rumbled, and he knew exactly what it meant. He had eaten too many floor bread rolls and monster meat in his time to not know what it meant. 

Wetting himself was already humiliating as it was. But shitting himself? Relieving one’s bowels was already a humiliating enough process with an upset stomach, but to do it trapped in a room with not only Yennefer, but Geralt? 

The rumbling in his stomach moved lower and his mind was racing to somehow get out of these bindings and find a water closet, or gods forbid, the chamber pot lurking at the foot of the bed. 

Panic started to build in him along with the pressure in his bowels. He started thrashing again, pulling every which way. Maybe, maybe, he was thin or flexible enough to escape the bondage. But, it was to no use. 

He choked on a sob as he felt the liquid movement within him find his rectum. He could feel the heat pushing to get out. He clenched as tightly as he could, having to stop wriggling as much to focus on keeping everything in. Had the spreader bar not been there, it would have been easier. So in reality, when the mush was forced through his tight hole, there was only Yennefer to blame for the mess. 

At least, that’s what he tried telling himself. 

Tears were filling his eyes as another muffled sob rang out. Even as the tirade of shit ran out, the humiliation wasn’t over. Everyone could smell it. Everyone knew he was now sitting in his own filth, helpless to keep his diaper clean for more than an hour. 

Yennefer reached over and again undid the gag again, pulling it away from his mouth, and leaving a little string of drool as he fought off crying any harder than he was with sobs and dewey eyes. 

Still smiling, she addressed him, “Looks like little baby had another accident, your tummy must feel so much better. You had all that stinky inside of you.” Reaching out a hand, she tickled his tummy. 

In that moment, he was torn between crying and yelling at her to never touch him. He settled for a half hearted whine, “Don’t.” 

She ignored him. “Can you be a good little girl and ask for a change?” 

He groaned, sniffling, “This is your fault! I demand you clean up this mess.” 

The mage cicked her tongue, “That’s not very nice. I think you need to learn what Geralt learned. You need to ask nicely if you want to be cleaned up.”

He threw his head back against the mattress, sniffling for a moment, It was a struggle, but after a moment, he swallowed what little remained of his pride, “I--I need to be changed. Please.” 

Again, she clucked her tongue like an irritated mother hen. “No, no. Still not good enough.” She turned to Geralt who was sitting quietly, red faced, and watching rather silently. “Love, show him how we ask for diaper changes”

Had it not been for the pacifier stuck in his mouth for him to chew on, he’d likely be chewing on his lip. He knew what happened when he ignored his mommy. But it felt off to be her little boy when daddy was right there, privy to what they did behind closed doors. 

Still, he knew what would happen if he didn’t, and his diaper rash would make any spanking that much worse. He cleared his throat and repeated the words he was forced to speak when he made a mess of his pants, “Momma, can you pretty please help me clean up. I’m wet. I need you.”

The words changed every time, but the loose script stayed. He needed to say please, and he needed to make it clear that he was the one at fault and Mommy was the one person who could make it all better. He needed her. And she needed to be needed. 

She beamed at him, “Very good, little one! But it doesn’t look like you need a change yet. Not as much as our stinky little dandelion does.” 

Again she looked to the bard, “What do you say Jask? Are you finally going to properly ask to be changed out of your potty pants?”

With her continued barage of belittling words, he felt more tears creep into his eyes. Choking down a sob, he spoke, “Fine, anything to get out of this shit! Please, m-mommy. I need a change, I can’t do it on my own, I can’t even hold my bowels apparently. I shit myself and now I need mommy to change me, please.”

Finally the damn broke and he could feel tears slipping down his face as he tried and failed to choke down a sob. 

Yennefer smiled down at him, the cruelty in her expression fading as she so clearly won. 

She then reached down to undo the straps holding his limbs down. 

By then, his arms were sore from fighting against the rope, and his legs were cramped. Before he could attempt to stand and see if his aching body would listen, Yenn picked him up. 

She draped his welted arms around her neck and liften, keeping one arm under his dirty bum for support and putting one on his back. As she held him, he could feel the thick, loose mess squish up against him, forcing its way into every possible crack of his groin.

By all means, Jaskier didn’t want to be held, especially not in this moment of vulnerability, and especially not by her. But again, he found his body couldn’t fight. 

He was in control. But as he pushed against her chest, his arms wobbled and he gave up, collapsing into her chest. Warm tears ran down his face as he cried. He was tired. 

She carried him to the bathroom and set him down. Even without her pressing his shit into him as he know stood, he could feel the dirty linen of his ruined diaper cling to him. Bringing up a hand, he wiped at his face, trying to at least control that as he could no longer control the state of his britches. 

With another wave of the hand, Yennefer conjured a hot bath. She then went and stripped Jaskier, silent in that moment. With a wet cloth, she wiped away most of the muck before magicking away the removed mess. 

She stepped aside, gesturing to the tub, “Can you wash yourself, big boy, or does mommy have to stay? Maybe I should, just to make sure you don’t make a mess of my tub.”

Moving quickly despite his nudity, he clambered into the bath and relaxed into it, still keeping a wary eye on the witch. He leaned his head back against the sill of the tub and sniffled, “You’ve humiliated me enough, witch, leave me be to wallow.”

She didn’t smile, not that time, “Very well. You’re welcome to the guest room to take a nap after you’re clean. I’ll put your clothes in there. In the meantime, I’ll keep an eye on Geralt” 

She turned and left, leaving Jaskier to try and calm himself down from the whole affair. And, to plot his revenge.


End file.
